Multiple axis control handles exist today. However, operating common multiple axis control handles that are in use today, such as an operating handle of single lever mixer faucets, is done by using primarily the arm and forearm that are operated primarily by using the arm muscles and shoulder muscles via the elbow joint and shoulder joint. Such movements are defined as gross motor skill type movements. Gross motor skill type movements make it hard for the user to perform fine adjustments while operating such handles.
Gentle motor skill type movements are performed by small body parts such as the hand and fingers. Typically, gentle motor skill movements take place closer to the actuated device and require shorter levers. Therefore, gentle motor skill type movements may give the user better control over fine adjustments.
Prior art multiple axis handles typically require gross motor skill type movements. It may be difficult for the user to perform fine adjustments while operating such handles.
Reference is now made to FIGS. 1A, 1E and 1F, which are schematic illustrations of a prior art single lever mixer faucet 500 including a prior art handle 501, to FIG. 1B which is an exploded view of parts of faucet 500, and to FIGS. 1C and 1D which the schematic illustrations of faucet 500 without handle 501. A mixer faucet 500 may include two inlets for water 510, 512. Typically one inlet e.g., inlet 512, is for cold water and the other, e.g., inlet 510, is for hot water. Mixer faucet 500 may be designed to mix the water that enters from the two different inlets 510, 512 and let the water exit from one outlet 514. Single lever mixer faucet 500 may include a cartridge 600 that may set the water flow strength and the relative mixture of cold and hot water. The cartridge's lever 503 may rotate about two axes of rotation 504 and 505. Axis of rotation 505 is at the lever's base, and the lever swings around it as a clock's pointer. Axis of rotation 504 is perpendicular to axis of rotation 505. FIG. 1D demonstrates rotation of lever 503 about axis of rotation 504, and FIG. 1C demonstrates rotation of lever 503 about axis of rotation 505.
In order to control cartridge 600, the user uses a lever handle 501 that is operatively connected to lever 503 of cartridge 600. When cartridge 600 is installed at a vertical orientation, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the standard lever handle 501 extends from it in a way that moving the handle's tip 506 up will rotate the faucet cartridge's lever 503 around the cartridge's axis of rotation 505, increasing the water flow rate, and moving the tip 506 down will decrease the water flow rate. FIG. 1E demonstrates rotation of handle 501 about axis of rotation 505. Moving the handle's tip 506 to the direction of the inlet 512 of the cold water will rotate the faucet cartridge's lever 503 around its axis of rotation 504, increasing the relative amount of cold water vis a vis hot water, and moving it to the direction of the inlet 510 of the hot water will increase the relative amount of hot water vis a vis cold water. FIG. 1F demonstrates rotation of handle 501 about axis of rotation 504. Moving the handle tip 506 all the way down will shut down the water flow that comes out of faucet 500.
Thus, the operation of cartridge 600 of faucet 500 may require a complex movement in two axes, e.g., up/down for flow strength, and left/right for temperature adjustments. Cartridge 600, illustrated in FIG. 1B installed vertically, can be installed in faucets and other kind of plumbing installations in different orientations, and the orientation of the operation of handle 501 will change respectively.
Operating the standard lever handle 501 requires the operator to perform gross motor skill type movements, using the elbow and shoulder joints as illustrated at FIGS. 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, 2E and 2F. In FIG. 2A, handle 501 is at base state, at horizontal orientation. In FIG. 2B, handle 501 is at horizontal orientation, rotated about axis of rotation 505. In FIG. 2C, handle 501 is at base state, at vertical orientation. In FIG. 2D, handle 501 is at vertical orientation, rotated about axis of rotation 505. In FIG. 2E, is at base state, while in FIG. 2F, handle 501 is rotated about axis of rotation 504. When gross motor skill type movements are used to operate handle 501, it is hard to perform delicate and precise adjustments to the faucet's cartridge 600. As a result, the common characteristics of using such faucets are:
The user may lift and turn the handle's tip 506 in order to turn on the water flow to a desirable strength and temperature. Due to the difficulty to predict the results, based on a gross motor skill type movement, the user then observes and tests the results, trying to decide how close it is to his desire and need. In some cases, the preliminary operation will result in a stronger or weaker flow, and the water temperature would be warmer or colder than what the user needs. Because of that, until the user manages to adjust the flow's strength and temperature, water and time are wasted.
In the next stage, the user may try to perform adjustments to the water flow rate and temperature. Here again, the difficulty to perform delicate and precise adjustments will sometimes result in a series of overshooting and undershooting adjustments. The longer this procedure takes, the more annoying it will be and the more water will be wasted.
At a certain stage, the user will stop the adjustments attempts. In some cases, it will be after he achieved the approximate result he needed. In other cases, it will be after he gave up the possibility to achieve the desired result. Regarding the temperature of the water, the user will then compromise for a water flow that is a bit warmer or colder then what he wanted, which will be a bit uncomfortable or unpleasant. Regarding the water flow rate, on the other hand, the user will compromise for a water flow that is a bit stronger or a bit weaker than what he needs. Using a water flow that is weaker than what the user needs will sometimes prevent the user from performing his task properly, such as comfortably and efficiently washing his hands, taking a shower, etc. A stronger water flow, on the other hand, will enable, in most cases, the user to perform his task in a sufficient way, even if the conditions are not optimal for him, so, in most cases, the user will prefer to settle for a water flow that is a bit stronger than what he meant than using a water flow that is too weak. In cases like this, water is wasted because the same task could have been performed in the same duration but with a weaker water flow, and, therefore, less water would have been used to perform the same task. Further discussion of gross motor skill type movements required for operating prior art lever handle 501 is provided in US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0042956 to the applicant of the present application, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Reference is now made to FIGS. 3A and 3D, which are schematic illustrations of prior an cartridge 600 of faucet 500, to FIG. 3B, which is a front view of cartridge 600, and to FIGS. 3C and 3E, which are cross sectional views of cartridge 600 along axis A-A, marked on FIG. 3B. In FIGS. 3D and 3E, lever 503 of cartridge 600 is rotated about axis of rotation 505. Lever 503 of cartridge 600 may be tilted about axis of rotation 505, which is perpendicular to the plain A-A. As a result, a movable plate element 602, which is normally designed as an assembly of different pans that work together and thus are illustrated here as one part, may slide over the base static plate 601 which is also normally designed as an assembly of different parts that works together and are thus illustrated here as one part, to set the water flow rate. Rotating the cartridge's lever 503, which is also normally designed as a lever assembly of lever 503 and a base block 603, about axis of rotation 504 rotates movable plate 602 with relation to base static plate 601 to set the relative mixture of cold and hot water. Movable plate 602 and base static plate 601 may be made of ceramic material or include ceramic parts. Additionally or alternatively, parts of movable plate 602 and base static plate 601 may be made from various materials or from combinations of materials, such as plastic plates, rubber rings, Teflon cylinder, etc.